Console Commands (Skyrim)/Miscellaneous Items
Description This article is a list of item codes that can be entered to add items to your inventory through the console. The article serves to be a comprehensive list and is not meant for commentary/discussion on the quality of the items listed. All items consist of a 8 digit hexadecimal ID. To use these item IDs, use the console command. The console command on PC by default is brought up via the tilde (`) key. An example of the add item syntax: : player.additem ''' As a guide, we will use adding hide armor to the player as an example. An example of giving the player 1 Hide Armor would involve typing the following command into the console: : '''player.additem 00013911 1 Hint: To make it slightly easier typing in these codes, the leading zeroes can be removed. For example with the same item code as above minus the leading zeroes: : player.additem 13911 1 The last digit is the amount of items we want to add. Any amount up to a maximum of 4,294,967,295 (2^32 - 1) can be used. For example to add 112 gold coins (Gold Coins have an item ID of 000000F which can be shortened to F) to your inventory, you can type: : player.additem f 112 While this page does list a good source of item codes, Skyrim now includes the ability to look up item codes in game. The following command displays items and their codes in the console depending on the search string provided. The syntax is as follows: : help ''' Using the same example from above, typing '''help "hide armor" 4 will display all items that have hide armor in their name. Look through the list that shows on screen with page up and page down and type the item id with the add item command. This even works with user created items from mods. Note that the 4 at end is required. The 4 is at the end as it isolates the search to items which can also have 0 supplemented. Currency *F - Gold Coin (No 0's necessary, just put F as the item code.) *A - Lockpick (No 0's necessary, just put A as the item code.) SubPages */Armor/ */Books/ */Weapons/ Scrolls *000A44A0 - Scroll of Conjure Frost Atronach *000A44A1 - Scroll of Conjure Storm Atronach *000A44A2 - exist *000A44A3 - Scroll of Revanant *000A44A4 - Scroll of Command Daedra *000A44A5 - Scroll of Dread Zombie *000A44A6 - Scroll of Expel Daedra *000A44A7 - Scroll of Dead Thrall *000A44A8 - Scroll of Flame Thrall *000A44A9 - Scroll of Frost Thrall *000A44B0 - Scroll of Chain Lightning *000A44B1 - Scroll of Fire Storm *000A44B2 - Scroll of Blizzard *000A44B3 - exist *000A44B4 - exist *000A44B5 - Scroll of Rally *000A44B6 - Scroll of Frenzy *000A44B7 - Scroll of Invisibility *000A44B8 - exist *000A44B9 - Scroll of Pacify *000A44C0 - exist *000A44C1 - Scroll of Heal Other *000A44C2 - Scroll of Repel Lesser Undead *000A44C3 - Scroll of Circle of Protection *000A44C4 - Scroll of Grand Healing *000A44C5 - Scroll of Repel Undead *000A44C6 - Scroll of Turn Greater Undead *000A44C7 - Scroll of Fury *000A44C8 - Random? *000A44C9 - Random? *000A44C0 - exist Jewelry *000C8911 - Amulet of Akatosh *000CC848 - Amulet of Arkay *000C8915 - Amulet of Dibella *000C8917 - Amulet of Julianos *000C8919 - Amulet of Kynareth *000C891B - Amulet of Mara *000CC844 - Amulet of Stendarr *000CC846 - Amulet of Talos *000878BB - Amulet of Zenithar *00016730 - Copper and Moonstone Circlet *000166FF - Copper and Onyx Circlet *00016731 - Copper and Ruby Circlet *000166FE - Copper and Sapphire Circlet *000166FD - Gold and Ruby Circlet *000877F1 - Gold Diamond Necklace *000877C9 - Gold Diamond Ring *000877CA - Gold Emerald Ring *00087835 - Gold Jeweled Necklace *000877D5 - Gold Necklace *0001CF2B - Gold Ring *000877DC - Gold Ruby Necklace *000877CB - Gold Sapphire Ring *000166D6 - Jade and Emerald Circlet *0001671A - Jade and Sapphire Circlet *000877A7 - Silver Amethyst Ring *000166E0 - Silver and Moonstone Circlet *00016719 - Silver and Sapphire Circlet *00087833 - Silver Emerald Necklace *000877AB - Silver Garnet Ring *00087834 - Silver Jeweled Necklace *0009171B - Silver Necklace *0003B97C - Silver Ring *000877B1 - Silver Ruby Ring *00087832 - Silver Sapphire Necklace *000403A9 - Viola's Gold Ring *00068B83 - Assassin's mage ring Crafting/Smithing Materials Ingots *0005ACE5 - Steel Ingot *0005ACE4 - Iron Ingot *0005ACE3 - Silver Ingot *0005AD93 - Corundum Ingot *0005AD99 - Orichalcum Ingot *0005AD9D - Ebony Ingot *0005AD9E - Gold Ingot *0005ADA0 - Quicksilver Ingot *000DB8A2 - Dwarven Metal Ingot *0005ADA1 - Refined Malachite *0005AD9F - Refined Moonstone *0003AD57 - Chaurus Chitin Dragon Drops *0003ADA3 - Dragon Scales *0003ADA4 - Dragon Bones Ore *0005ACDB - Corundum Ore *0005ACDC - Ebony Ore *0005ACDE - Gold Ore *0005ACE1 - Malachite Ore *0005ACE0 - Moonstone Ore *0005ACDD - Orichalcum Ore *0005ACE2 - Quicksilver Ore *0005ACDF - Silver Ore *00071CF3 - Iron Ore Leather And Hides *0003AD53 - Cave Bear Pelt *0003AD8F - Cow Hide *0003AD90 - Deer Hide *0003AD8E - Goat Hide *0003AD93 - Horse Hide *0003AD75 - Ice Wolf Pelt *000DB5D2 - Leather *000800E4 - Leather Strips *0003AD74 - Wolf Pelt *0003AD75 - Ice Wolf Pelt *0003AD54 - Snow Bear Pelt *0003AD52 - Bear Pelt *0003AD5B - Daedra Heart Other *0001D4EC - Torch *0004F006 - Arm Bandages Various *0000000A - Lockpick (you can just put A and omit the 0's) *0003AD6C - Mammoth Tusk *0003A070 - Skeleton Key *0000000F - Gold (you can just put F and omit the 0's) *0002F2F4 - Woodcutter's Axe *0006F993 - Firewood *000E3C16 - Pickaxe *001019D4 - Notched Pickaxe *000AEBF1 - Dwemer Cog *000AF5fD - Skull *00033760 - Charcoal (for blacksmithing) Ancient Nord Set *000302CA - Ancient Nord Bow *0001CB64 - Ancient Nord Battle Axe *0002C672 - Ancient Nord War Axe *000236A5 - Ancient Nord Greatsword *0002C66F - Ancient Nord Sword *00018388 - Ancient Nord Armor *00056A9D - Ancient Nord Boots *00056A9E - Ancient Nord Helmet *00056B17 - Ancient Nord Gauntlets Dragon Masks *00061CA5 - Nahkriin Mask *00061CAB - Volsung Mask *00061CC9 - Vokun Mask *00061CC2 - Otar Mask *00061C8B - Morokei Mask *00061CC0 - Rahgot Mask *00061CC1 - Hevnoraak Mask *00061CB9 - Krosis Mask *00061CCA - Wooden Mask Falmer Set *00038340 Falmer Bow *00083167 Falmer Supple Bow *000302CD Falmer War Axe *0006F700 Honed Falmer War Axe *0002E6D1 Falmer Sword *0006F6FF Honed Falmer Sword *0005C06C Falmer Shield *0004C3CB Falmer Helmet *000B83CB Falmer Armor *000B83CD Falmer Boots *000B83CF Falmer Gauntlets Artifacts *00035066 - Skull of Corruption *0004A38F - Ebony Blade *0001C4E6 - The Rueful Axe *0001CB36 - Sanguine Rose *000233E3 - Mace of Molag Bal *0002AC6F - Wabbajack *0002ACD2 - Volendrung *000240D2 - Mehrunes' Razor *0009CCDC - Blade of Woe *0004E4EE - Dawnbreaker *00035369 - Staff of Magnus *000956B5 - Wuuthrad *00045F96 - Spellbreaker *00052794 - Ebony Mail *0007C932 - Archmage armor *0002AC61 - Savior's Hide *000D2846 - Masque of Clavicus Vile *0002C37B - Ring of Namira *0002AC60 - Ring of Hircine *000F82FE - Cursed Ring of Hircine *00063B27 - Azura's Star *00063B29 - The Black Star *000AB704- Halldir's Staff *000C1989- Bolar's Oathblade *0006AF63- Trollsbane *0001C492- Nettlebane *00043E1E- Alessandra's Dagger *0002D773- Gauldur amulet *000E41D8- Shield of Ysgramor *000F8318- Chillrend Dragon Claws *000B634C - Coral Dragon Claw *000AB375 - Diamond Claw *0005AF48 - Ebony Claw *000ED417 - Emerald Dragon Claw *0007C260 - Glass Claw *00039647 - Golden Claw *000999E7 - Golden Claw *0008CDFA - Iron Claw *000AB7BB - Ivory Dragon Claw *0004B56C - Ruby Dragon Claw *000663D7 - Sapphire Dragon Claw Ammunition *00038341 Falmer Arrow *00034182 Ancient Nord Arrow *000236DD Dart *00020F02 CWArrowShort *00020DDF CWArrow *000139C0 Daedric Arrow *000139BF Ebony Arrow *000139BE Glass Arrow *000139BD Elven Arrow *000139BC Dwarven Arrow *000139BB Orcish Arrow *0001397F Steel Arrow *0001397D Iron Arrow *0010EC8C DwaivenSphereBolt02 *0010E2DE Foil owerlron Arrow *0010B0A7 bound Arrow *00109AB6 TrapDweBal istaBoltAmmo06 *00109AB5 TrapDweBal istaBoltAmmo04 *00109AB4 TrapDweBal istaBoltAmmo03 *00109AB3 TrapDweBal istaBoltAmmo02 *00105EE7 MQ101 Steel Arrow *OOOEAFDF Nord Hero Arrow *000E738A dunGeirmundSigdisArrowsIllusion *000CEE9E ForswornArrow *OOOCAB52 dunArcherPracticeArrow *000961D6 dunJaphetsFollyCWCatapultAmmo *0007B935 DwarvenSphereBoltOl *0007B932 DwarvenSphereArrow *00073FE6 CWCatapultAmmo *0006DA4F TrapDweBallistaBoltAmmoOl *0006A0BF DummyArrow *00052E99 FXDustDropAmmoTiny *00052E97 FXDustDropAmmoSm *0003BDF7 FXDustDropAmmoMed Food *000E8448 FoodCharredSkeeverMeat *000E8947 FoodChickenCooked *000EBA01 FoodAppleCabbageStew *000EBA02 FoodCabbageSoup *000EBA03 FoodHorseMeat *000EDB2E FoodDogMeat *000F1464 DefauItPotionRackPotionMarker *000F2011 FoodChicken *000F257E MS14WineAltoA (Not Alto Wine, this is Jessica's Wine) *000F4314 FoodBeefStew *000F4315 FoodHorkerStew *000F431B FoodCabbagePotatoSoup *000F431C FoodTomatoSoup *000F431D FoodVenisonStew *000F431E FoodVegetableSoup *000F4320 FoodElsweyrFondue *0002C35A FoodBlackBrairMead *000F693F FoodBlackBriarReserve *00064B2E FoodApple *00064B2F FoodApple02 *00064B30 FoodBoiledCremeTreat *00064B31 FoodCheeseWedgeGoat *00064B32 FoodCheeseWedgeEidar *00064B33 FoodCheeseWheelGoat *00064B34 FoodCheeseWheelEidar *00064B35 FoodCheeseSlicedGoat *00064B36 FoodCheeseSlicedEidar *00064B38 Food HoneyNutTreat *00064B39 FoodLongTaffyTreat *00064B3A FoodPotatoesBaked *00064B3B FoodSalmonCooked *00064B3C FoodSlaughterfishCooked *00064B3D FoodSweetroll *00064B3E FoodLeeksGrilled *00064B3F FoodCabbage *00064B40 FoodCarrot *00064B41 FoodPotato *00064B42 FoodTomato *00064B43 FoodPie *00065C9A Leg of Goat Ingredients *0006BC0A Antlers Large *0006BC0B Antlers Small *0006BC02 Bear Claws *000A9191 Bee Hive Husk *000B08C5 Bee Honey Comb *0007E8C8 BirdEgg01 (Rock Warbler Egg) *000727DE Blue Butterfly Wing *00023D6F Pine Thrush Egg *00023D77 Chicken's Egg *0004DA25 Blisterwort *00034CDD Bone Meal *0003AD61 Briar Heart *0006ABCB Canis Root *00052695 Charred Skeever Hide *0003AD56 Chaurus Eggs *000B2183 Creep Cluster Root *000B701A Crimson Nirnroot *000A9195 CritterBeeIngredient *00106E1C CritterPondFish01Ingredient (Silverside Perch) *00106E1B CritterPondFish02Ingredient (Abecean Longfin) *00106E1A CritterPondFish03Ingredient (River Betty) *00106E19 CritterPondFish04Ingredient (Cyrodilic Spadetail) *00106E18 CritterPondFish05Ingredient (Histcarp) *0003AD5B Daedra Heart *000516C8 Death Bell *000E4F0C Dragonfly Blue (Blue Dartwing) *000BB956 Dragonfly Orange (Orange Dartwing) *000889A2 Dragons Tongue *000F11C0 Dwarven Oil *0003AD63 Ectoplasm *00034D31 Elves Ear *0003AD5D Falmer Ear *000705B7 Favor Thadgeir Ashes *0003AD5E Fire Salts *0004DA73 Firefry Thorax (Torchbug Thorax) *00034D32 Frost Mirriam *0003AD5F Frost Salts *00034D22 Garlic *0007E8C1 Giant Lichen *0003AD64 Giant's Toe *0003AD73 Glow Dust *0007EE01 Glowing Mushroom *0006B689 Hagraven Claw *0003AD66 Hagraven Feathers *00057F91 Hanging Moss *000E7EBC Hawk Beak *000E7ED0 Hawk Feathers *001016B3 Human Flesh *000B18CD Human Heart *0003AD6A Ice Wraith Teeth *0001BCBC Jarrin Root *0006AC4A Jaz Bay *0005076E Juniper Berries *00045C28 Lavender *00074A19 MS03BlackBriarSecretIngredient *000D8E3F Moon Sugar *000EC870 Mora Tapinella *000727DE Moth Wing Blue *000727DF Moth Wing Luna *000727E0 Moth Wing Monarch *00077E1C Mountain Flower Blue *00077E1E Mountain Flower Purple *00077E1D Mountain Flower Red *0006BC00 Mudcrab Chitin *0004DA00 Mushroom01 Fly Amanita *0004DA20 Mushroom02 Bleeding Crown *0004DA22 Mushroom03 White Cap *0004DA23 Mushroom04 Imp Stool *0004DA24 Mushroom05 Namira's Rot *0002F44C Nightshade *00059B86 Nirnroot *0007EDF5 Nordic Barnacles *000854FE Pearl *00085500 Pearl Small *0006BC10 Powdered Mammoth Tusk *0006BC07 Sabrecat Eyeball *0006BC04 Sabrecat Tooth *00034CDF Salt Pile *0006F950 Scaly Pholiota *00106E1C Silverside Perch *0003AD6F Skeever Tail *0007E8C5 Slaughterfish Egg *0003AD70 Slaughterfish Scales *0001B3BD Snowberry *0009151B Spider Egg *00083E64 Spiky Grass *00063B5F Spriggan Sap *0007E8B7 Swamp Fungal Pod *0003AD71 Taproot *000134AA Thistle *0003AD72 Troll Fat *0003F7F8 Tundra Cotton *0003AD76 Vampire Dust *0003AD60 Void Salts *0004B0BA Wheat *0006BC0E Wisp Wrappings *0004DA22 White Caps Potions *00039BE6 Potion of Extreme Magicka *00039BE4 Potion of Extreme Healing *0003EAE6 Potion of Extreme Stamina *00039BE7 Potion of Ultimate Magicka *00039BE5 Potion of Ultimate Healing *00039CF3 Potion of Ultimate Stamina *00073F34 Deadly Poison *00039BE8 Potion of Stamina *00039D12 Enchanter's Elixer *00039967 Blacksmith's Elixer *0003EB41 Potion of Prolonged Invisibility *000AE723 Potion of Cure Disease *00039JE7 Potion of Jensofius lol *000F84B3 Prime Elixir of Escape Soul Gems *0002E4E2 Petty Soul Gem *0002E4E3 Petty Soul Gem (Petty) *0002E4E4 Lesser Soul Gem *0002E4E5 Lesser Soul Gem (Lesser) *0002E4E6 Common Soul Gem *0002E4F3 Common Soul Gem (Common) *0002E4F4 Greater Soul Gem *0002E4FB Greater Soul Gem (Greater) *0002E4FC Grand Soul Gem *0002E4FF Grand Soul Gem (Grand) *0002E500 Black Soul Gem *0002E504 Black Soul Gem (Grand) *00043E26 Wylandriahs Soul Gem *00063B27 Azuras Star *00063B29 The Black Star (Azuras Star – Black Version) *00094E40 Common Soul Gem Gems *00063B47 Diamond *00063B43 Emerald *00063B42 Ruby *00063B44 Sapphire *00063B46 Amethyst *00063B45 Garnet *0006851E Flawless Amethyst *0006851F Flawless Diamond *00068520 Flawless Emerald *00068521 Flawless Garnet *00068522 Flawless Ruby *00068523 Flawless Sapphire *0009DFBB Unusual Gem Bound Weapons And Armor Weapons *000896D5 EnchIronDaggerMagicka01 *000896D6 EnchIronDaggerMagicka02 *000896D7 EnchIronDaggerMagicka03 *000896D8 EnchIronGreatswordMagicka01 *000896D9 EnchIronGreatswordMagicka02 *000896DA EnchIronGreatswordMagicka03 *000896DB EnchIronWarhammerMagicka01 *000896DC EnchIronWarhammerMagicka02 *000896DD EnchIronWarhammerMagicka03 *000896DE EnchIronMaceSoulTrap02 *000896DF EnchIronMaceSoulTrap03 *000896E0 EnchIronSwordSouITrap02 *000896E1 EnchIronSwordSoulTrap03 *000896E2 EnchIronWarAxeSoulTrap02 *000896E3 EnchIronWarAxeSoulTrap03 *000896E4 EnchIronWarhammerSoulTrap01 *000896E5 EnchIronWarhammerSoulTrap02 *000896E6 EnchIronWarhammerSoulTrap03 *000896E7 EnchIronBattleaxeSouITrap01 *000896E8 EnchIronBattleaxeSoulTrap02 *000896E9 EnchIronBattleaxeSoulTrap03 *000896EA EnchIronDaggerSoulTrap01 *000896EB EnchIronDaggerSoulTrap02 *000896EC EnchIronC3ggerSoulTrap03 *000896ED EnchIronGreatswordSoulTrap01 *000896EE EnchIronGreatswordSoulTrap02 *000896EF EnchIronGreatswordSouITrap03 *000896F0 EnchIronBattleaxeTum01 *000896F1 EnchIronBattleaxeTurn02 *000896F2 EnchIronBattleaxeTurn03 *000896F3 EnchIronDaggerTurn01 *000896F4 EnchIronDaggerTurn02 *000896F5 EnchIronDaggerTurn03 *000896F6 EnchIronGreatswordTurn01 *000896F7 EnchIronGreatswordTurn02 *000896F8 EnchIronGreatswordTurn03 *000896F9 EnchIronWarhammerTurn01 *000896FA EnchIronWarhammerTurn02 *000896FB EnchIronWarhammefTurn03 *000896FC EnchIronBattleaxeStamina01 *000896FD EnchIronBattleaxeStamina02 *000896FE EnchIronBattleaxeStamina03 *000896FF EnchIronDaggerStamina01 *00089700 EnchIronDaggerStamina02 *00089701 EnchIronDaggerStamina03 *00089702 EnchIronGreatswordStamina01 *00089703 EnchIronGreatswordStamina02 *00089704 EnchIronGreatswordStamina03 *00089705 EnchIronWarhammerStamina01 *00089706 EnchIronWarhammerStamina02 *00089707 EnchIronWarhammerStamina03 *00089708 EnchIronBattleaxeFear01 *00089709 EnchIronBattleaxeFear02 *0008970A EnchIronBattleaxeFear03 *0008970B EnchIronDaggerFear01 *0008970C EnchIronDaggerFear02 *00089700 EnchIronDaggerFear03 *0008970E EnchIronGreatswordFear01 *0008970F EnchIronGreatswordFear02 *00089710 EnchIronGreatswordFear03 *00089711 EnchIronMaceFear01 *00089712 EnchIronMaceFear02 *00089713 EnchIronMaceFear03 *00089714 EnchIronSwordFear01 *00089715 EnchIronSwordFear02 *00089716 EnchIronSwordFear03 *00089717 EnchIronWarAxeFear01 *00089718 EnchIronWarAxeFear02 *00089719 EnchIronWarAxeFear03 *0008971A EnchIronWarhammerFear01 *00089718 EnchIronWarhammerFear02 *0008971C EnchIronWarhammerFear03 *000940D8 FavorNelacarStaffFear *000946FC FFSteelGreatswordBalgruuf *00094A2B dunAnsilvundGhostblade *000956B5 C06BladeOfYsgramor *000964C9 DBBIadeOfWoeAstrid *0009B2B2 BluePalaceWabbajack *0009CAF3 EnchHuntingBowFire1 *0009CCDC DBBladeOfWoeReward *0009F25C SkyforgeSteelSword *0009F25D SkyforgeSteeldagger *0009F25E SkyforgeSteelGreatsword *0009F25F SkyforgeSteelBattleaxe *0009F260 SkvforaeSteelWarAxe *0009FD50 dunRedEagleSwordBase *000A3U5 NotdHeroGreatsword (update: doesn't work, looks like the wrong hex address) *000A4DCE dunHagsEndDagger *000A56CE EnchSteelBattleaxeFire1 *000A56CF EnchSteelBattleaxeFire2 *000A56D0 EnchSteelBattleaxeFire3 *000A5DEF dunGeirmundSigdisBow??? *000A5DF0 dunGeirmundSigdisBowIllusion *000A6975 EnchSteelBattleaxeFrost01 *000A6976 EnchSteelBattleaxeFrost02 *000A6977 EnchSteelBattleaxeFrost03 *000A6978 EnchSteelBattleaxeFear1 *000A6979 EnchSteelBattleaxeFear2 *000A697A EnchSteelBattleaxeFear3 *000A697B EnchSteelBattleaxeShock1 *000A697C EnchSteelBattleaxeShock2 *000A697D EnchSteelBattleaxeShock3 *000A697E EnchSteelBattleaxeMagicka1 *000A697F EnchSteelBattleaxeMagicka2 *000A6980 EnchSteelBattleaxeMagicka3 *000A6981 EnchSteelBattleaxeSoulTrap1 *000A6982 EnchSteelBattleaxeSoulTrap2 *000A6983 EnchSteelBattleaxeSoulTrap3 *000A6984 EnchSteelBattleaxeStamina1 *000A6985 EnchSteelBattleaxeStamina2 *000A6986 EnchSteelBattleaxeStamina3 *000A6987 EnchSteelBattleaxeTurn1 *000A6988 EnchSteelBattleaxeTurn2 *000A6989 EnchSteelBattleaxeTurn3 *000A698A EnchSteelGreatswordFear01 *000A698B EnchSteelGreatswordFear02 *000A698C EnchSteelGreatswordFear03 *000A698D EnchSteelGreatswordFire01 *000A698E EnchSteelGreatswordFire02 *000A698F EnchSteelGreatswordFire03 *000A6990 EnchSteelGreatswordFrost01 *000A6991 EnchSteelGreatswordFrost02 *000A6992 EnchSteelGreatswordFrost03 *000A6993 EnchSteelGreatswordMagicka01 *000A6994 EnchSteelGreatswordMagicka02 *000A6995 EnchSteelGreatswordMagicka03 *000A6996 EnchSteelGreatswordShock01 *000A6997 EnchSteelGreatswordShock02 *000A6998 EnchSteelGreatswordShock03 *000A6999 EnchSteelGreatswordSoulTrap01 *000A699A EnchSteelGreatswordSoulTrap02 *000A699B EnchSteelGreatswordSoulTrap03 *000A699C EnchSteelGreatswordStamina01 *000A699D EnchSteelGreatswordStamina02 *000A699E EnchSteelGreatswordStamina03 *000A699F EnchSteelGreatswordTurn01 *000A69A0 EnchSteelGreatswordTurn02 *000A69A1 EnchSteelGreatswordTurn03 *000A69A2 EnchSteelWarhammerFear1 *000A69A3 EnchSteelWarhammerFear2 *000A69A4 EnchSteelWarhammerFear3 *000A69A5 EnchSteelWarhammerFire1 *000A69A6 EnchSteelWarhammerFire2 *000A69A7 EnchSteelWarhammerFrost1 *000A69A8 EnchSteelWarhammerFrost2 *000A69A9 EnchSteelWarhammerMagicka1 *000A69AA EnchSteelWarhammerMagicka2 *000A69AB EnchSteelWarhammerMagicka3 *000A69AC EnchSteelWarhammerShock1 *000A69AD EnchSteelWarhammerShock2 *000A69AE EnchSteelWarhammerShock3 *000A69AF EnchSteelWarhammerSoulTrap1 *000A69B0 EnchSteelWarhammerSoulTrap2 *000A69B1 EnchSteelWarhammerSoulTrap3 *000A69B2 EnchSteelWarhammerStamina1 *000A69B3 EnchSteelWarhammerStamina2 *000A69B4 EnchSteelWarhammerStamina3 *000A69B5 EnchSteelWarhammerTurn1 *000A69B6 EnchSteelWarhammerTurn2 *000A69B7 EnchSteelWarhammerTurn3 *000A69B8 EnchSteelMaceFear1 *000A69B9 EnchSteelMaceFear2 *000A69BA EnchSteelMaceMagicka1 *000A69BB EnchSteelMaceMagicka2 *000A69BC EnchSteelMaceMagicka3 *000A69BD EnchSteelMaceSoulTrap1 *000A69BE EnchSteelMaceSoulTrap2 *000A69BF EnchSteelMaceSouITrap3 *000A69C0 EnchSteelMaceStamina1 *000A69C1 EnchSteelMaceStamina2 *000A69C2 EnchSteelMaceStamina3 *000A69C3 EnchSteelMaceTurn1 *000A69C4 EnchSteelMaceTurn2 *000139B5 Daedric Bow (Paralyse 6sec) Armor *00100E52 Ring of HP regeneration. *00100E40 Ring of Blacksmith mastery. *00100DF8 Shield Protection mastery ring. *00100E10 Heavy armor mastery ring. *00100E84 Two-handed weapon mastery ring. *00100E2E One hand weapon mastery ring. *00C5D11 MP regeneration robe. *0065BBF Destruction spells cheaper enchanted Thalmor Robe. *0010D67b Illusion expert armour (-20% illusion spell cost, +125% MPregen). *0010D677 Destruction expert armour (-20% destruction spell cost, +125% MPregen). *000FC048 Fire resist Neclance. *000FC04E Frost resist Neclance. *00100E45 Sneak bonus ring. *00092A8E Boots of silent move. *00088952 Nocturnal's Clothes.(Only works with player.equipitem) *00082L9S Ring of Peerless Enchanting +25 Enchant Unsorted *0008ADFB dunV01unruudRelic01 (ceremonial axe for dungeon) *0008ADFC dunV01unruudPelic02 (ceremonial sword for dungeon) *0008FFDE dunV01unruudOkin *0008FFDF dunV01unruudEduj *2996f Glenmoril Witch's Head |} New Smithing Items (Updated) Warning ! This Update Not Comeout It Wont Work Without It. 000SA4N3 Shiny Stone 000SA4N4 Shiny Leather More coming soon Category:Skyrim: Armor Category:Daedra Category:Console commands Category:Skyrim: Console Commands